Saviour
by Tishannia
Summary: [ Logan & Lulu, oneshot ] 'You love how sweet I am.' Simple birthday gift shopping, burning buildings and hospital conversations turn Lulu's day from one that was relatively normal to one of tragedy, only to leave her with a hope she didn't have before.


**Saviour**

_( Logan & Lulu )_

_// ♥ - you always seem to be ( right there )_

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, its characters, settings, etc. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

Lulu couldn't deny the fact that walking the streets of Port Charles scared her; but not because of where she was. Spinelli's birthday was fastly approaching and she hadn't thought of what to get him -- until it hit her. Spinelli, never one to leave his trusted baby laptop behind, would probably be one to enjoy some sort of video game, right? She was fairly convinced of that fact and thus, she was walking along the sidewalk on a beautiful, hot summer day, towards one of the biggest and most attractive shops to the male population.

She dearly hoped she managed to pick something out that he would actually like and play. Of course, knowing that she'd gotten it for him, overall she doubted it would be much of a problem, but she didn't want to disappoint him. After all the things he'd done for her this year... He deserved something back. It wasn't much, she thought demurely, but it would have to do for now. For now until she could figure something more out.

Spinelli... Was an important part in her life. Vitally, so. He was always there for her when she needed him, to talk to, to cry to, to be angry and vent to... He was such a sweet guy and it made everything she did for him all the harder. She hardly ever spared the time he did for her for him.

'I hope he doesn't resent me too much...' She thought.

Several times, she'd actually thought about taking him up on his offer of a date. He'd surely love that and it was the least she could do. She could give him a chance. He might surprise her, spark something between them.

And yet, she doubted it.

Why?

'Logan.' She hated to admit it, even to herself -- but the cocky bastard that was the undeniably sexy southern man had scored himself a place in her heart, albeit a small one. And frequently, she wondered whether or not it could become something... More.

But he would never go for that, would he?

He was stubborn. He was a jerk, most of the time. He was hard to talk to, because he put up this wall. He didn't want people to see _him_. She'd seen that side of him a few times herself, though it was few and far between and she had, each time, been intrigued and she couldn't push away the feeling of wanting to know more. She wanted to know what he was like, wanted to be the recipient of that side of him more than anyone else.

'Besides,' she thought as she pushed open the door to the store she'd been making her way slowly towards. 'He probably didn't see her as anything but another woman to bother the crap out of, to try and get into bed. What would she gain from trying to get past that wall of his?' So, she'd stopped trying. She's stopped trying to care, to want and to wonder. And, so far, it had worked, though there were times Logan had really pushed to get her to open up or to do something with him, many offers of which she'd refused, not wanting to get in too deep.

She was still hurting over Dillon, of course, what they'd shared and lost. And she had enough time on her hands with her lovely trio of guys crawling all over her.

'No, correction.' She swallowed the lump in her throat as emotion welled up inside of her. 'Her lovely duo.' Dillon had left to chase his dream only a few days ago. She had been a big part of initiating that, but she didn't regret it at all.

She was happy for him, really.

But she wished she didn't have to see him go. He was a valuable friend to her, someone she could talk to about anything. And now, that was gone.

So were the memories. That was possibly the only good thing.

Forcing her thoughts away from the past, she took in the large room before her. Air conditioned and surprisingly airy, a welcome change to the sweltering temperatures outside, she walked deeper inside. There were shelves upon shelves of stocked games, for too many consoles she couldn't care to discover. Walking slowly, she tried to locate the computer games. There were tons of people in the store with her and she truly was fascinated -- who knew the gaming world was so huge?

'Spinelli... Always finding the crowds to be a part of...' Her lip quirked up a bit on the side as she moved forward even more, reading the many labels as she walked by.

X-Box, Playstation 1, 2 and 3 (what?), Nintendo, PSP... Jeez, they seemed to have everything but what she was looking for.

Eventually, she figured she'd just ask for help. No need to be roaming longer than she needed to. Sometimes she couldn't deny that some of the people in the store were just downright _creepy_. She could understand some of the younger males, but... The much, much older people? Sure, it was good as a hobby, she mused, but some of these guys looked as though their lives revolved around video games.

"Excuse me?" She asked, finally reaching the front counter. A young and good-looking guy looked up to meet her gaze and smiled kindly. She was aware of his lingering gaze elsewhere, but pressed forward, not wanting to get involved in idle chit-chat.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice smooth.

"Could you tell me where I could find the computer games...?"

He busied himself with showing her exactly where they were and continuing to fill her up with information about what some of the better games were, what ones were less than great, what the ratings meant and other such frivolous things. Her patience wearing a bit thin as he deemed himself her personal dictionary of terms for video games, she kindly and politely smiled up at him and let him know she'd be fine now, but thanks so much for his help. He returned her gesture a bit sheepishly before striding away back to his position at the counter.

'Well...' She thought. 'Now that I'm updated... What would he enjoy?'

The entrance door signaled with a little ring that someone else had entered the room, but she didn't look back until she felt someone hover over her shoulder and heard a very familiar voice let her know he was there. "Hey little Lu. What're you doing in a store like this? Didn't know you were into this stuff."

She looked up and over, finding Logan to be standing very close behind her, smirking as per usual. She rolled her eyes. "Logan, how nice to see you here. Yes, I'm fine, how about you?"

He chuckled a bit and stood straight, moving to lean against the wall that was, fortunate for him, clear of shelves and posters. "I," he said, grinning mischievously. "Am fine, thank you. But you didn't answer my question."

"If you must know, I'm here for Spinelli." She sighed, eyes roaming over the titles of the stocked items. What to get, what to get...

"Spaghetti? Running errands for your lost puppy?"

"_Spinelli_, Logan and--"

"Alright, alright." He said, backing off a bit. "Always fun to rile you up."

"I'm sure it is, but don't you have something better to do? Why are _you_ here, anyway?" She asked, sending him a mixed look of curiosity and annoyance. Feigned annoyance, of course.

"Well, I'm all out of girl's for the day and I happened to see you walking down the streets of Port Charles all alone and me, being the nice, caring guy I am, followed you to make sure you were alright. You never can tell these days. Anything could go wrong."

"So, basically, you're back to your stalker-ish ways."

"Perhaps. Is this an invitation? You seem to mention it enough."

"Ha." She huffed, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. "Did you ever once think that I might be annoyed by you constantly finding your way over to me and talking to me, being a jerk or whatever else you feel like that day?"

"Well, no. I just can't resist. And I don't think you can either." He winked. "We could always make these things more private, if you know what I mean..."

"You know where to shove it, Logan." She brushed him off, turning back and picking out a couple of games that stood out to her. Counter Strike, Halo, Final Fantasy XI... Perhaps if she just got him more than one, it would be easier... She mulled the thought over for a bit as Logan watched her, silently.

"Yes?" She asked, still contemplating what to do after a couple minutes and Logan hadn't moved a muscle. He shrugged and stood.

"If you really don't want me here..."

"I really don't want you here, especially staring at me like that." She said, eyeing him.

He raised his hands up in a plea of defense. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving... But you know where to find me if you wanna have a good time. It might do you good, loosen you up a little." She couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the comment, feeling the sting of it, but she didn't dignify him with any response. She just wanted to shop for something for Spinelli in peace -- was that so bad?

'If that were true, possibly...' She thought. 'You just know he's right... You have hardly lived any since... Since Dillon.' And the truth was, she hadn't. She didn't know how to start off after something like that and she hated acting the way she did to Logan sometimes, but...

Sometimes, she would see him with Maxie.

'Jealousy,' her mind chanted. Jealousy would set in and she'd want nothing to do with him, not understanding why he would waste his time on the tramp. Of course, Cooper was always telling her how different she was to him, the side he'd seen to her that other people generally missed out on. 'Kudos to him.' She thought, really not caring enough to wonder and want to see it herself. She pitied Maxie, she guessed -- being so shunned by everyone, but then she deserved it most of the time.

"Maybe." She said and cursed herself when her voice sounded exactly how she felt -- hurt and stung. He seemed to pick up on it but she shook her head and signaled him that she didn't care, didn't want to talk about it, whatever. "Forget it, okay? I'll see you around, I'm sure."

He slouched a bit and she was touched that he sometimes had the decency to recognize when he had been a jerk and she felt bad for shooing him off, but the truth of the matter was that she probably _would_ see him later and she really _did_ need to focus on the task at hand. He turned on his heel and walked out the double doors, letting them shut with a light clang and he was gone.

She immediately felt lonely without him being there to tease her.

'You idiot.' She berated herself.

Deciding to simply buy all three, desperately wanting to leave the unfamiliar store, she walked up to the front counter and stood in line. Only two others stood in front of her, neither of whom she recognized.

'I hope he likes these.' Lulu thought, looking down at the covers of her soon-to-be purchases. Her heart sunk at the mental image of him expecting something... _Else_.

In the span of the few minutes she was standing in line, waiting, she kept glancing towards the door. She felt she looked a fool, wistfully gazing at the door, almost as if she was expecting someone to walk back through and sweep her off her feet... And maybe she did. Someone like Logan.

_Someone like Logan._

But she could really care less.

Happy to have finally made her trip through line, she deposited her things onto the counter, only to find the man who'd helped her earlier glancing at her apologetically. "I'll, uh... I'll be with you in just one moment." She was irked, obviously, but she nodded politely and resigned herself to further time in the store. Leaning over the counter, she wondered what to do when she was finished.

'Well, I could always find Spinelli and give him his gift early... No point in waiting right?' She really didn't want to, though. She wanted to try and quell her nervousness and anxiety by going to Kelly's and simply enjoying a nice, cool cappuccino, letting her thoughts roam free... Visiting with Georgie, who she had become a bit closer to as the days went by...

'Maybe you'll see _him_ there.'

Aloud, she made a frustrated noise and hit her forehead with the ball of her hand. "You. Are. Stupid." She said to herself, punctuating each word with a single hit to her cheeks.

"Excuse me, miss?" A small and timid voice came over her shoulder. Lulu turned a bit to face the old and wiry woman standing behind her, head to a line that was growing longer by the minute. "Are you alright, dear?"

Lulu's cheeks colored noticeably and the woman smiled kindly. Almost knowingly... "You've got someone on your mind? Someone very special?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess... He just seems to be taking over!" Lulu exclaimed, smiling widely and sounding just a little bit crazy.

She nodded and patted Lulu's arm. "Well, I sure hope he is a nice young man... Is there some problem at the counter?" The woman added, her voice sounding thin and frail. She looked just as ready to leave as Lulu, if not more. "My grandson is expecting me later on today... It's his birthday, you see..."

"Oh, yeah. Um..." Lulu bit her lip and glanced up and back from the still-empty counter. "He said he'd be just a moment..." She quickly scanned the interior and found not a single person who worked there roaming about.

'Jeez, talk about low security... Not to mention terrible customer service.' Never one to stand back and wait, Lulu slipped back around to the counter front and scurried into the door that the man from earlier had walked through. She assumed it lead into the back room and she hoped it went no further. "Excuse me?" She called out, placing her hand against the wall as she walked and dragging it lightly along. "Is anybody he..." She trailed off, halting at the sight in front of her.

Lying still on the floor was the employee from before -- and behind him was a growing fire.

The breath seemed almost knocked out of her. Something was lying beside the man, she noticed -- something that could've been used to hit the guy over the head when he wasn't aware. 'Someone could still be in here...' She thought, but she rushed over to the man anyway. No time for idle thoughts, she needed to get him out of here and call for help.

"Hey, hey..." Her hands were shaking, she realized.

'Calm down, calm down...'

"Are you alright? Can you hear me?" No answer. "Damn it!" She raised her head and the flames, licking the wall and the ceiling, danced in her eyes, taunting her. "Somebody help!" She screamed, lifting herself off the ground and putting her hands under the guys arms. "I need help in here!"

During her attempts to drag him out the door, someone finally answered her call. A man ran in, his eyes widening at the scene before him. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit..."

"Don't just stand there!" Lulu yelled at him, enraged at his ability to become useless in an emergency. "Help me get him out of here!"

Her words seemed to stir him up a bit and he sprang into action, ushering her out of the way and taking secure hold of the man, pulling him out of the room. Lulu stayed back, looking at the fire, thoughts racing. 'How the hell do you put out a fire this big!?' And it was big -- it was spanning the ceiling height now, the flames latching onto and greedily eating away at everything it could. She took a few steps back as it seemed to branch out towards her.

"Okay, okay, think, think, _think_ Spencer!" She panicked, looking all around the room. She could close the door and keep it contained in here -- but for how long, she didn't know. Leaving the room, she opted to do just that and walked over to the smaller than before crowd of people. Some of them had already left, she saw, but some stayed, but whether it was out of wanting to be a part of the danger or being seriously worried was debatable. "Did anyone phone the police, ambulance, whatever?" She asked, stepped down from around the counter.

Someone shouted out a strong "yes!" and she sighed with relief.

Until suddenly her ears were ringing and she was down on the floor.

Her shoulder was throbbing and her head... She must have hit it, really hard... She managed to turn herself over and got a good look at the ceiling. Flames were eagerly grabbing onto everything they could get as they'd been pushed out the door with the help of the explosion. "What the hell... Could have exploded in _there_?" She groaned, sitting up and feeling just a little disoriented. She was dizzy, very dizzy... But she saw others laying on the ground, very few unconscious and others struggling to sit up; fear and pain seized them.

Standing, she walked as fast as she could over to the elderly woman who'd been standing behind her in line. She was unconscious, but when Lulu laid her hand on the woman's cheek her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. Her eyes darted around frantically until they became rooted on her face. "I don't want to die, my grandson... He needs his birthday present... Oh, my dear..." She rambled, shaking and grabbing firm hold of Lulu's arm.

Lulu nodded and helped the woman to stand, making her walk. "Come on, you're not going to die... We just need to get you out of here and safe and your grandson will be waiting..." She tried to soothe. She didn't know how much help she'd be, though. The doors were alight with even more growing flames and half of the side of the building, door included, had fallen apart and was blocking half of the way out.

'What a terrible day for this mess to happen...' She thought, cursing her luck.

Somehow, she didn't know exactly how she managed it, the elderly lady was soon out in the sunlight, leaving the building behind her. "But, dear..." She said, noticing Lulu shoving herself back inside. She grabbed hold of the teenager's hand with concern. "Dear, you mustn't go back in there..."

"There's still more people inside--"

"Lulu!"

The girl looked up at the call of her name and saw Logan striding towards her quickly. The woman backed off instantly, letting him take over. Just before she could regain control of her arm, he had his arm wrapped around it with an urgency.

"Oh, is this the boy..." The lady spoke quietly, but neither of them heard her.

"Logan, no--"

"_Get out_." He said, knowing what she was going to say next.

"No, Logan, let go." But he didn't. Big surprise. "I can't just leave these people here!" She cried, looking over her shoulder at the few of them who were still paralyzed with fear. Two were still unconscious and only one was making an effort to stand to get out and save himself, but at least four others were... "Logan, please, don't, let go of me."

His eyes hardened, but he looked over her shoulder himself and then up above her head at the creaking building and his mouth became set in a firm line. "Fine. But don't you dare do anything stupid, you got it?"

She merely nodded, rushing back inside with the sound of a breaking building following her every step. It was burning easily and fast and time became as precious as it was opposing them.

Falling to her knees beside one of the unconscious people -- the employee from before -- she quickly realized she couldn't do anything. He wasn't waking up, despite her calls, her slight hits to his face, nothing. Coughing from the smoke that was billowing around her and that she was suddenly much more aware of, she called out to Logan.

"What!?" He yelled.

"I'll switch you people!" She yelled back.

"_What!?_"

"I can't carry them!"

She scampered past him and tended to the woman that was staring at the roof without any real comprehension of what was happening and the two teenage boys that were sitting off not too far away, their eyes seemingly emotionless. "Come on, you guys, come on..." She said, hastily pulling them to their feet and ushering them away. It was no easy task as they were reluctant enough to stand than to walk, but she eventually had the door in her sight and had pushed them outside. Staggering, they made their way towards the slowly growing crowd that had arrived to watch the scene unfold. Logan followed with one of the men.

"Just go outside, alright? I can handle the last two." He said, only one step behind her as she walked back into the chaos. Sirens were audible now, a relief to Lulu as she remembered the fragile old woman she'd helped.

"No, don't be an idiot, Logan." She said, glaring at him. "I'm not just going to leave you in here and besides, two of us, two of them."

He looked like he was going to yell at her, throw her over his shoulder and take her out kicking and screaming -- but he didn't. And she was glad that he didn't. Without another word, he was racing off and she was doing the same, but with a reassurance that she'd be okay; she felt much better, much more safe having him in here with her.

She had a fleeting thought, then. 'Why isn't anyone coming to help us?'

She really didn't want anyone else in there, but she was feeling very strained and tired and the smoke was in her eyes, her nose, her mouth, everywhere.

'Hurry.' She thought. 'Don't waste time.'

But when she leaned down to take hold of the child's arm, he pulled her down with force that in her state, she couldn't resist and she was sitting beside him, not wanting to get up again. "You need to get out of here." She rasped, coughing and trying to get the kid to stand up. 'Would you just stand, damn it!' She screamed internally, using all of her strength to push him up off his knees.

"W-what about y-you?" He stuttered, his eyes moving back and forth from her to the door.

"Go!" She yelled, pushing him forward. And that was all that he needed before he set off in a run and flew out the door into the safety of the crowd.

Weakly, she staggered to her feet, nearly falling over in the process. Standing amid a cover of grey, with scorching heat nipping at her skin from every side, her first instinct was to run.

"Logan?"

"This qualifies as stupid, Spencer." He answered roughly, coming towards her while dodging the odd pieces of falling debris. "Real stupid. As in _getting yourself killed _stupid."

"Where's--?"

"He's outside, they're all outside, now come on..." He trailed off, going completely still when he heard the keening sound above their heads. "Oh, shit." He said, his words punctuated by a loud snap and a whoosh of air bearing down on them.

He threw them against the wall, tucking Lulu safely against him when the roof came crashing down around them.

She'd never felt safer.

* * *

The sirens were blaring and flashing madly around her as Logan somehow managed to get them both out of the building. People were dashing around like crazy, shouting orders and keeping the people back behind a neon-yellow line. Police officers, ambulances and paramedics and firemen were surrounding the area, taking care of as much as they possibly could.

The shock of what just happened was beginning to set in. Her entire body felt like jelly and she whimpered almost inaudibly, clinging to the man behind her. She felt stale and filled with smoke and her vision was darkening.

"I got you, Lulu, I got you... You're okay now." Logan soothed, wrapping a protective arm around her waist, to keep her upright, pulling her along towards an ambulance.

"Blonde One! _Blonde One_!" A familiar voice broke through her reverie and she blindly settled her eyes on the object of her being here. "The Jackal is here." Lulu felt Logan pull back slightly at his appearance, but she tightened her hold on his shirt and he stayed. She felt cold in that second and Spinelli must have seen the color drain from her face. Police officers were coming closer, but whether it was because Spinelli had forced himself past the yellow line or because they'd seen the pair walk out of the burning building, she wasn't sure. "Blonde One? Are you okay?" His voice sounded panicked.

She felt her body go limp.

The last thing she felt and saw was Logan's hand on her cheek, turning her head to look at him and his concern-filled eyes. "Sweetheart?"

And then she was falling. Falling into a welcome darkness.

* * *

Something... No, everything smelt eerily clean to her when she first began to wake up. Her mind was clouded and she wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep, but memories and images of the events preceding whatever was happening to her now prompted her to open her eyes.

Cracking one eyelid open, she was blinded by light and she had to wait to let her eyes adjust before she could take in everything around her.

She was in the hospital, that much was certain. There were doctor's walking up and down the hallways, carrying charts and moving patients. Machines were surrounding her bed and--

"Logan?" Her voice sounded horrible -- scratchy, but she didn't care. She was relieved to see he was alright, though he was as underdressed as her. She gathered he had to have been admitted to the hospital himself. She was warmed by the fact that he was sitting in the chair beside her bed, reading a magazine and when he looked round at the sound of his name, he smirked and she felt better to know that he was probably just going to be his usual self.

"Who knew you needed so much beauty sleep?"

She smiled weakly and closed her eyes, leaning back. "What happened?" She sighed, only to have a coughing fit take hold of her.

He laid his magazine over her legs and moved over to the bed to take her hand in his, waiting for her to calm down. "Well, you fainted. And so I carried you to the ambulance with that annoying nut of boy following my every step, shouting off things in his new found language--"

She silenced him with a withered look. "Why can't you just be nice to him?"

He shrugged her comment off. "We both have -- or had -- pretty bad smoke inhalation. And you've had visitors. Many." He grinned. "One of which was a lovely man who worked at the store, prancing in here looking to be your next suitor."

She narrowed her eyes, but couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. "We had an... Interesting moment when I was there, but that's it." She said, feeling the need to defend herself.

'And maybe let him know nothing is happening between you two...'

"Yeah, well, I doubt he'll be coming back..." He trailed off, grinning.

"Logan, what did you--"

"Miss Spencer, you're awake?" A lively nurse walked in, carrying a chart; her's, Lulu assumed. She flipped it open and while she was busy looking over whatever was written on the paper, she sent a glare his way.

He simply continued to grin that sexy little grin he'd seemed to have mastered so completely.

It melted her heart, but she'd be damned if she'd show it.

"Well, everything looks much better... I'll be back with Doctor Scorpio in just a minute, alright?" The woman said kindly, before turning to Logan. "And you. You need to get back off to your room." She said sternly. Glancing at Lulu, she added, for her benefit, "he just wouldn't leave you for a second since you two got here. He's quite sweet, don't you think?"

Logan looked over at her, seeming to wait for her answer but Lulu just looked away. Chuckling, he stood. "Yeah, alright, I'm going." He said, when the nurse walked out of the room, sending him one last 'you'd better be gone when I'm back' look his way.

"You love how sweet I am -- you just don't know it yet." He said and Lulu rolled her eyes. Leaning over her on the bed, he smiled. "But then there's the question of, sweet how?" And with that, his lips were on hers and all thoughts fled her mind as she responded just as eagerly as he'd initiated.

He broke away, leaving her breathless. "I'll see ya around."

Only when he walked out of the room did she feel it was safe enough to speak. "Yeah." She said, bringing her fingers up to her lips. "See ya around."

* * *

( **AN.** _This idea came to me in a dream and I simply couldn't not write it! And I mean, come on, it's Logan & Lulu, the most adorable and meant-to-be couple on GH right now! Hope you enjoyed! ♥ )_

_-Bree_


End file.
